Stuck
by puffles 44
Summary: Murata has plans for the royal couple which involves a throughly locked room with only one means of escape only if they used their commonsense... Comparisons and a confession is in store with other things as well. One-shot. Yuuram. Read to understand.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: If you have read some of the Author's notes that I wrote about giving myself dares, then, my friends, you're reading the start of those dares... Sadly, this is one of the stories that I based only from memory... In short, it's not as daring as it should be... Oh well... Hope you like this! Happy Holidays!

* * *

Stuck

It was early morn and the godfather-godson jogging team was just having their daily round around the castle. The godson, Yuri, was thinking of his godfather's younger brother, Wolfram, again. Having to realize his true feelings the blonde was hard enough for him to discover, how much more is how to express them? He knew how... It's just too moronic for him to do; he would bet his two cents in that Wolfram would have proven his point of being right that he was, indeed, a wimp. He didn't like the idea very much, even if it was for Wolfram...After jogging the whole courtyard for around 10 times, the young double-black thought of stopping and getting ready with the lessons he will be facing with a certain prone- to-over-reacting teacher. He sighed; Wolfram might just be lurking in a corner, waiting for the right time scold him for not paying importance in his studies. He couldn't figure out Wolfram's next move at times... For that, he sighed. The brown haired godfather noticed it. He knew about his godson's feelings for his brother. Not only did he spill some observations to his childhood friend spy; he was even an active voter of the Yuri and Wolfram pairing in the love lottery the maids had kept not so secretly... Of course, the orange haired spy didn't want the Great Sage to miss out on the details, so you can guess that he did share more than a few secrets about the king's feelings for the blonde prince... Being the strategist in the past, he had come up with a plan that he will surely enjoy if it was ever successful...

"Conrad, I think I should get into uniform and head to the study. I can't let Günter over react again..." Yuri said as he headed over the steps.

"Oh, your majesty, His eminence had told me to show you one of the rooms in the castle you might find interest in..." Conrad said, just as he had practiced.

Of course, this brilliant plan needed some allies... In this case, the mischievous sage has survivors of the war in Lüttenburg... Conrad was doing his part in this plan; oh, Yuri's in for something he has no idea about... To think, his _own protector_ has led him into trouble. How ironic could this be?

"Alright, I guess Günter would mind me being late for a couple of minutes..." Yuri said and walked side by side with his _protector_.

Conrad led him to a part of the castle he was really unfamiliar with which made him more curious about what Murata has in store for him... A few minutes later, they ended up in a dead end which has a wooden door in its wall. With a smile, Conrad twisted the knob open and pushed the young lad in, quickly locking the door from the outside. Gaining his balance, Yuri stood up and intended to knock furiously on the door, but he was knocked off instead.

With a chair in both hands, Wolfram kept hitting the intruder. For him, the one who just entered was his capturer. He didn't bother looking and kept hitting the poor guy.

"Wolfram, stop it! It's me, Yuri, you know, your fiancé! Stop hitting me!" Yuri screamed.

Just when Wolfram was about to set another attack, he stopped and opened his eyes. He did see his wimp. He lowered his weapon down to the floor and sat on it with his legs crossed and so were his arms.

"So, they locked you here too, I see..." Wolfram said flatly.

"Yes, they did..." Yuri stood up and dusted himself off.

He looked around and found no windows, a table, a chair which Wolfram was sitting on, a bed and nothing else. He frowned; what were they trying to do, suffocate them?

"Don't even ask. There's no quill in here... We're stuck."

Yuri lied down on the bed as he felt the pain of being hit by a chair again and again. He made a conclusion that Wolfram is the hitting expert and that he should think twice with doing something that will upset the blonde.

Wolfram rose from his seat and lied down beside his fiancé. He felt guilty for hitting Yuri like that and not helping him out.

"Are you alright? I hope I didn't hit you too hard..." Wolfram said as he stared at the ceiling above them.

"Well, I wasn't seriously hurt, but you should look before you hit. Maybe a few more and my bones would've cracked!" Yuri laughed.

"Was it that hard?" Wolfram felt even guiltier.

"Yeah, it was hard."

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, Wolfram, don't you find this ironic?" Yuri said and sat up, still making eye contact and with his hands on his knees.

"What should I find ironic?" The blonde asked, looking at his fiancé straight in the eye.

A blush made its way to Wolfram's face as he found it awkwardly nice that Yuri's attention was all on him. He tried to hide it by looking away, but Yuri leaned closer which made the blush grow.

"Well, we're not only stuck_ here_ in this room... We're stuck in this relationship as well..."

"Whose fault do you think is it? Isn't it _your _fault in the first place?" Wolfram said.

"True, it is my fault... But, would you mind getting _unstuck_?" Yuri leaned closer to Wolfram.

"What do you men exactly?" Wolfram angrily turned to his fiancé and saw his face _too_ close for comfort. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"That's not what I meant... I want us to take a step further... If you get what I mean, that is..."

"You... You... You want to marry?"

Yuri leaned even closer.

"Yes, that's what I meant by what I said." Yuri said ever so calmly.

"You're asking me to marry you and you're calm about it! Tell me, are you really Yuri? The Yuri I know would fuss over this little question and panic a lot... Are you sure you're not possessed?" Wolfram asked all too quickly.

"I am not possessed by anyone or anything, Wolf. Well, I have to admit, I've been feeling this way towards you; I just didn't know to express it... But, if you let me go closer, I'll tell you know that I'll do my very best to act what I should be..." Yuri said with still unsure eyes and a weak smile.

"Don't ask me those silly questions and make excuses; just kiss me!" Wolfram said impatiently.

Yuri leaned closer and used his hands to pin the blonde down, shaking. He placed gentle kisses on his partner's lips; he was really inexperienced. Wolfram, being eager to get more affection, lounged forward to deepen the kiss, transforming the once innocent pecks into passionate and lustful ones. Unable to get his self-control working correctly, Wolfram began to remove Yuri's sweat shirt. The double-black tried to say something whenever they parted to catch his breath, but he couldn't; Wolfram won't let him.

"Are... Are you...sure we...we should do this?" Yuri asked at once when he got the chance.

"Well, we _are_ of legal age... We _are_ going to get married soon... So, why not start now?" Wolfram said seductively as he projected a smirk.

"But-"

"No more buts. If you're too wimpy to do that, then I'll be happy to take over and claim _you_ first."

Yuri's brows furrowed and he removed the other's cravat and jacket. The white shirt that lay underneath was next. Once accomplished, the two were now half-naked. The double-black worked on his belt, tossed it away and unzipped his pants. Just when he was about to pull them off, the door burst open.

There stood two elder brothers, a spy, and a sage.

"Oh, did we disturb you? We're sorry for butting in... Please, do continue what you were doing; we'll leave because it seems that you're kind of _not_ in need of help or assistance." Murata closed the door with the two brothers flabbergasted.

Now that they were caught in the act, they didn't seem to be in the mood to do that at that moment...

"I...I...I should get off you now..." Yuri said, ashamed and did what he said he was supposed to do.

He picked up the belt and his shirt. He gave Wolfram his belt and he put on his shirt.

Wolfram simply pouted and put on his clothes on.

Yuri walked over to the door and checked if it was locked. Lucky guess, it was. He kicked the stupid door and sat on the chair Wolfram say on before with his arms folded chest level.

A few minutes later, Wolfram came to him with his clothes on exactly as they were before all the extra-curricular activities that happened. He had his hand on his hips again and gave Yuri the look 'it's-stuck-again-am-I-right-?' Yuri nodded and an idea popped into his mind.

"Hey, why don't you burn the door? Everything around it is made of bricks... I'm sure it's fire proof."

"Hey, good idea... Good job, Yuri..." He gave his fiancé an affectionate smile and muttered the spell under his breath with a hand in front of him.

Sure enough, there was a fireball that appeared and slowly approached the door. A small fire was started and it burned down completely. Kicking the black dust away, Wolfram walked past through it and had Yuri following behind him.

Hey, at least they're not stuck in that severely locked room any more... And most importantly, they aren't stuck in the same, old routine of have a one-sided relationship!

**The End**


End file.
